Harry Potter and the Time of Chaos
by haltknown
Summary: This story is about Harry being trained by Drakath after being saved. His brother is the supposed boy who lived gets loved and spoiled. Harry is neglected by James but cared for by Lily. P.S: There will be some transformer like things in there. Good Voldemort later. James/OC/Dumbledore Bashing Voldy/Mcgonagal mentions. All Right Reserved


**Godric's Hollow**

Lily and James have gone to a grand party while a sitter is watching the twins that Lily had conceived. It was Halloween and the sitter was slowly drooping to sleep. Suddenly the door burst open, a flash of green hit her, and she fell from the second floor window. A pale figure walked in the nursery and saw two boys.

It went for the child called Harry for he was closer. "A pity really, he could have stood at my side. Oh well, Avada Kedavra!" The figure said quietly. The same green light streaked for Harry. Suddenly the boy somehow caught it. The figure was shocked. "Impossible" the figure said until streaked back at him. It caught him dead on the heart.

"No, I'm not finished yet." The figured said while his body was turning into dust. He casted Avada Kedavra at the last second. This time it Harry but it did not kill him. Instead, Harry fell asleep. The figure growled and a white erupted and broke a piece of the ceiling. The piece landed on Harry's fraternal twin, Tim's forehead, which gave him a scar that looked like a line. There were three pops and three figures that flashed into the room.

The old one recognized the wand on the floor and gasped. He looked at Tim and saw a scar on his forehead. He picked Tim up and felt little magic. So therefore, he must have stopped Voldemort. He showed Tim to Lily and James. "Lily, James, I present to you the boy who lived. Lily and James looked confused. "Albus what do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

Albus cast Priori Incantem on the wand and it showed a green light. Then he pointed at Tim's scar. Lily and James gasped. "Are you saying that our little son survived the killing curse and banished You-know-who?" James asked with an air of surprise. Albus nodded. Then suddenly the roof caught on fire.

"Albus let's get out of here!" James told him frantically. Dumbledore nodded and Harry woke and screamed. "Mam, Mama, MAMA HEEP" Lily turned and saw Harry. Suddenly a piece of wood fell in between them. "HARRY" Lily screamed tearfully. "Lily let him go we got Tim." James urged her to move. "MAMA, MAMA, MAMA HEEP!"

**In another realm**

"MAMA, MAMA, MAMA HEEP" a man on a purple throne heard a child screaming. "Uh oh" was all he said and he vanished.

**Godric's Hollow**

The three family members and old man got out of the house. When two male adults were talking about Tim, Lily saw a Purple figure appear in the nursery, pick up Harry, and vanish before the building fell. She sighed. Harry was safe! She mentally thanked the man who saved Harry.

"Lily, according to the prophecy, Tim is the only one that can kill You-Know-Who." James told her. Lily walked up to him and…

SLAP

James staggered backward from the slap he received. "HOW CAN YOU LEAVE HARRY IN THERE YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD? YOU WERE HIS BLODDY FATHER." Lily screamed at James. "Relax Lily flower, we got Tim." James tried to calm her but…

SLAP

"HOW CAN YOU THINK ONLY OF TIM?" Lily screamed with tears running down her dress. "Because he is the boy who lived not Harry." James defended weakly. Lily was about to Slap James again until Albus came in. "Lily we better leave before you wake up your neighbors." He said sternly. She dropped her head and the four vanished from Godric's Hollow to go back to the Potter family ancestral home.

**-9 and 11/12 years later**

Harry was indeed safe. The man who saved Harry took Harry in and trained him as his disciple. Harry considered the man father and trained with the best of his abilities. Harry learned every single piece of magic in his father's books and what his father taught him. His father told that magic is not judged by categories of light or dark. It is by the intent of the user. Harry learned that his father saved him when he was young. Harry asked what his name was. He told he was the Lord of all 13 lord of chaos, Drakath.

They usually take trips to the real world when taking breaks. Drakath has given Harry wings like his. Whenever Drakath spread his wings when about to battle he looked quite intimidating. They went to the real world for three hours and Harry got a letter from an owl. Drakath nodded when he looked at him. Harry opened and read.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**Headmaster:****Albus Dumbledore ****  
****(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer. Chief. Warlock, ****  
****Supreme Mugwump,****and International Confed****. of Wizards) ******

**Dear Mr. Potter, ******

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry****. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.****  
****Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.******

**Yours sincerely,******

**Minerva McGonagall****  
****Deputy Headmistress**

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL****  
****of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY******

**UNIFORM****  
****First-year students will require:****  
**** sets of plain work robes (black)****  
**** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear****  
**** pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)****  
**** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)****  
****Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.******

**COURSE BOOKS****  
****All students should have a copy of each of the following:******

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)****  
****by Miranda Goshawk******

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot******

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling******

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch******

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi****  
****by Phyllida Spore******

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger******

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them****  
****by Newt Scamander******

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection****  
****by Quentin Trimble******

**Other Equipment******

**1 wand****  
****1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)****  
****1 set glass or crystal phials****  
****1 telescope****  
****1 set brass scales******

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.******

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Drakath looked at the letter with a little interest. "Well it is time for you to go Harry." Drakath told Harry. Drakath expected a little whining but it never came. "Come Harry I must take you to your parents." Harry looked up at that spread out his wings. Drakath grinned. He and Harry loved to fly. "Alright Harry follow me."

He spread his wings and flew into the air. Harry followed him and they went fast. Harry looked at his side and he saw himself going faster than some people do on brooms. They stopped over a large manor and descended. They saw two people on brooms in the back that did not notice them. They landed and a red head woman came out with her wand.

They folded their wings and approached the house. Then a man came behind her with his wand ready. When they were about to fire spells, Drakath spoke. "Do you remember me?" He asked. The man shook her head but then the woman gasped and dropped her wand. She looked at the younger one. "Harry, is that you?" the woman asked. The man and Harry both recoiled and stared.

"Lily, are you losing your mind? Harry died 10 years ago." The man asked Lily. Lily shook her head. "No James, when we got out of the house that man popped in the room and took Harry before the building collapsed." The James staggered. "Why didn't you tell us then?" James asked weakly. "I was too mad at you for abandoning him so easily." Lily glared at James while he was scratching his back nervously.

A kid little fatter than average came out of the house to look for his parents. "Mom, I'm hungry." The kid told Lily. When Lily was about to answer he turned to see Harry and Drakath looking at him. "Go away you beggars. If you want money, go get a job." James ruffled the boy's hair. Harry learning how to do wandless and wordless magic did a little tripping charm right when he was walking backwards. The kid fell on his $$ with a loud flop. Drakath snorted and ruffled Harry's hair. "Well this is where I leave you Harry. Try to out prank the father if you can. Oh yes one more thing." Drakath told him and pulled out a key.

"This is the key to my vault in Gringotts. Have fun." Drakath told him with a smile and opened his wings. He flew into the sky until he entered the other realm. Harry looked back at the family who was in shock. "HARRY" Lily shrieked and dashed to hug him. Usually Harry would jump away but this time he felt safe. He accepted the hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"Oh Harry, you don't know how glad I am to see you." She said tearfully. She looked at his face. "My lord you look just like James, but you have my eyes and my nose thank goodness James is too big." Lily happily declared. "Hey that's not fair. How come he got a hug." The kid whined. "Tim dear, this is your brother Harry. We lost him at Godric's Hollow." Lily told Tim.

"I don't care, I am hungry, AND I WANT FOOD." Tim shrieked out. Harry muttered something and a foot long sausage appeared in Tim's hand. Tim was about to take a bite until the sausage came alive. "You forgot to say thank you stupid." The sausage told him. He looked up and said thank you and started to eat it.

He finished it quickly and said, "That was the best sausage I ever tasted". He looked at Harry. "Give me one more." He demanded. Harry shook his head. This is going to be a long stay.


End file.
